


Memory

by Wiw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura's earliest memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Touzoku_ouBakura (TouzokuouBakura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuouBakura/gifts).



Bakura's earliest memory was going to the market with his family. He was around 4 years old. He wasn't sure if it was his precise age or not, since he never really cared about birthdays.  
Hidden in a robe too large for him, he remembered reaching out to his father. His father was wearing beautiful gold. They always wore gold when they were out talking business with the men of the marketplace.  
He was told to run off on his own and play for a while, and so he did. They were confident that the son of the Thief King could take care of himself, no matter how young. He ran off between the stalls and merchants until he couldn't see his father anymore, and he laughed.  
"What's so funny?" A boy his own age asked. The boy was wearing gold just like him, although his probably wasn't stolen goods. "Are you playing a game?" He asked again.  
Bakura wasn't used to talking to boys his own age, but being the only child in the village could be lonely, so he tried his best to respond somehow.  
"Not really anything... I just like being free." Bakura ran off again, leaving the other child with half a reply tumbling out. He heard the boy calling out for him right behind him and sped up, but it was no use. The young boy caught up, and they ended up as a rolling mess on the floor of sand.  
"I caught you!" The boy draped in gold declared with a short laugh. Bakura spluttered sand out of his mouth. He hated losing, especially if it meant to an outsider. His family had warned him about those. He rolled out from underneath him and ran again, this time towards his father. He could hear the boy running behind him, catching up to him. He ran until his father came to sight, and then quickly hid behind him.  
"Bakura, I told you not to interrupt-" His father paused when he was the young boy in front of him and did a court nod. His father looked up at him, and then back at the young boy. Another man, this one an adult, ran up to the gold-dressed boy, took his hand and lead him away.  
"I told you never to run off on your own, Atem. Never talk to strangers," the young adult seemed in a hurry as he said this, dragging the boy away from them, "especially vermin from Kul Elna."  
In time, this memory had faded from Bakura's mind, like a painting beginning to dull, or a mountain eroding. He could never get the details right, and the face and name of the young boy his own age had withered away.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the new source material, Atem and Bakura are the same age. If they indeed are, then when Kul Elna was attacked, Atem could not have been an infant while Bakura was 4-5 years old. Atem must've been 4-5 years old too.  
> With that in mind, it could be possible that they had met beforehand. So yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had no idea how to make this any longer than it is without ruining it, so I'm just going to leave it as it is.  
> I'm sorry that it's so short.  
> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
